


A New Beginning

by zxrysky



Series: KHR Drabbles [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell, Tsuna is the High King of Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrysky/pseuds/zxrysky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he knows all about falling into different worlds. When he's the person in charge of watching over demons and dead souls, you kinda get an understanding about different worlds when everyone under you comes from, well, different worlds.</p><p>He's pretty sure he saw a guy who can use magic scream at a half man half goat creature in one corner of Hell. </p><p>But when all of a sudden, it's him who's falling into a different world, falling into the body of a baby and growing up human, it takes him a while to realise his caretaker's calling him "Tsuna" and not "High King of Hell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

When Tsuna is two, he realizes something. It’s a belated realization, and he’s a bit embarrassed about the fact that he took so long to realize it. He’s thousands of centuries old; he really should have the higher cognitive development to notice this kind of things _much earlier_.

 

This place, this house situated in Japan with a lovely woman whose name is _Seven_ in Japanese that has amazing cooking skills and has nice hair and nice eyes and meticulous in some things but mostly seemingly floating about in a daze here and there and-

 

Enough about the woman. This is why he gets distracted – he hasn’t seen, well, to put simply, _nice_ people in a very long time. Most people have reasons behind their supposed hospitality, usually to maintain their lovely image or leave a good impression on the majority of society, but this lady, as are most Japanese, _inherently_ nice, because they were brought up to be nice and hospitable. At least, this woman was brought up that way.

 

It takes him two years to realize that hey, this place, this amazing place in which he lives in, is _not_ his kingdom. He has lost himself in this daydream because it’s been an eternity and a half since he’s had something nice and delightful. Tsuna can safely say that he misses it.

 

His name isn’t even Tsuna, for hell’s sake. It’s really long and really complicated, so on hindsight he supposes that calling himself Tsuna is much shorter.

 

It’d be weird for the nice lady to call for “High King of Hell” to come down for dinner, or go to school, especially when he’s two.

 

It's a belated realization but a sudden one nonetheless, and Tsuna locks himself in his room for as long as possible until _Seven_ worries about him. He tries to summon his demons – _any_ demon would be brilliant, even the weakest out of all them would be okay – and the room suddenly gets a lot more cramped.

 

His power hasn’t diminished, apparently, even with his joke of a body. All the lesser demons stare at him for a while before squeaking and excusing themselves, and his Generals wait until the rest are gone before laughing until they cry at their king’s hilarious state.

 

Tsuna scowls at them and blows a hole in one of them, which makes them laugh even more. The hole doesn’t hurt – for _Generals_ like them, it takes more than a hole in their body to hurt them – and this sort of pettiness was last seen when the High King was a teen, just a few centuries ago. It’s been short enough to remember and long enough to remember, which makes it even funnier.

 

“You’re actually quite cute like this,” Bellum muses as he pokes Tsuna in the side. Tsuna bucks, and realizes (he’s been having a lot of sudden realizations, things that he isn’t _prepared_ for, which is a tragedy in itself) that he’s _ticklish_.

 

He wants to cry at how weak this body is. Aeger does enough crying for him, coupled with laughter that really isn’t necessary.

 

“You all suck,” he declares, a moment before slapping his hand over his mouth and scowling. Tsuna is appalled at his language. He has never used to word _suck_ to describe someone’s personality or actions. It’s a human thing. Not a demon thing.

 

His Generals look appalled as well and start trying to comfort him that “Hey, you’re still a demon, okay? Your High King status won’t go away, you’re just, well, a little bit human.”

 

Something hits Tsuna – figuratively, not literally (Two-year-olds are supposedly weak, if something hit him, he might get a concussion) – and he asks in a horrified whisper: “… Can I _die_?”

 

It scares all of them, and they want to do an experiment right here and now to test it out. But Tsuna doesn’t want to leave the nice lady all alone – by the devil, he’s getting _soft_ – and so he decides otherwise and overrules all of his Generals.

 

“I’m going to stay here and examine the human world.” Tsuna announces. “It’s been a while since I’ve come down. Things must have changed.”

 

“When you last came down, they lived in caves and drew pictures on walls and recently discovered fire. They also kill those giant hairy elephants,” Mortem deadpans.

 

“Of course you would remember that,” Tsuna deadpans back. “After all, _you_ tried to eat the elephant whole. Without skinning it or anything. You, _Death himself_ , almost choked to death on a hairy ball.”

 

Mortem shuts up, as he should, Tsuna thinks smugly.

 

Later, they find out with a shock that no, just hearing the click when the door closes does _not_ mean that the door is locked, and _Seven_ opens the door with a smile, calling for Tsuna to come down for dinner.

 

There is a flurry of activity as Tsuna’s Generals fall over themselves in an attempt to hide from the woman, momentarily forgetting that a) mortals can’t see them, and b) they can disappear if they want.

 

Tsuna smiles brightly at _Seven_ and lifts his hands, accepting her motion of lifting him up.

 

The Generals cackle in their positions under the bed, in the closet, behind the door, and Satan knows where, and Tsuna glares at them as the pair exit the room.

 

This body is _weak_.

 

-0-

 

At the age of ten, this body is not so weak anymore. It’s sturdy and lithe and flexible, and Tsuna has as much muscle as he can possibly have at that age. It’s disappointing that he won’t have the muscled body of last time, instead having just lean muscles beneath the skin, making him look like Egestas, who is thin as a stick but deadly fast and crazy strong.

 

This world, on the other hand, is absolutely _fantastic_. It is, in essence, something he has never seen before. It is a big stretch to imagine how _much_ humanity has progressed in terms of, well, everything! Their technology astounds him, and the food is perfection, the transport is amazing, as well as everything else in between.

 

He has a new love every other week. Currently, Tsuna is hooked on computers. Fantastic little metal rectangles of machines that can link you to the world itself. Also, the rumors that he can find about himself online are very funny. His story has been blown into god knows what, with snippets of huge horns and hairy chests and goat feet (which to put simply, _ew_ ).

 

Tsuna isn’t very keen on exploring the idea of shapeshifting into a large humanoid goat. He probably _can_ , and the idea may or may not actually be welcomed in Hell, if only for the reason that it’s a show to watch, but Tsuna isn’t going to do that while on Earth.

 

He’d probably burst through the ceiling, or give Seven a heart attack. Both very worrying outcomes.

 

But back to computers. They’re compact and delightful, and when Tsuna lets electricity jolt through his veins for a while and fizz into the computer, it never runs out of battery. The world’s at his fingertips, something he’s never considered before. Maybe there _is_ actually some worth in conquering Earth. Now, at least, not back when all they had were spears and fire and fur clothing.

 

Earth is nice, Tsuna thinks, taking his computer apart and fiddling with the battery. It’ll be nice to stay here for a long while and ignore all the events in Hell. Demons are terribly aggressive, and they like fighting in front of him, thinking it’ll earn them brownie points. Well they aren’t _wrong_ , Tsuna supposes, he does enjoy a good fight every now and then, but sometimes peace and calm isn’t so bad either.

 

It sure is nice just lazing around and reading manga whenever he wants to and playing whatever games he wants to play. Seven’s truly a laid back mother.

 

Maybe he’ll stay here for a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review with your thoughts or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
